


Picture Perfect

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Cute, Cute Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, RIP, honestly tho when is he not, idk if this works tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil loves taking pictures of Dan because he is always flawless, even when Dan disagrees.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> here is some fluffy Dan appreciation, hopefully filling the prompt for "Player's Choice", which i used the other prompt "Instagram" for. i just am obsessed with writing about Phil taking gorgeous pics of Dan ok fight me. :D hope you like!  
>  Kay

It wasn’t a secret that Phil loved to take pictures of Dan. 

Almost every single picture that Dan had posted of him on Instagram, headshots and close ups that weren’t selfies, were taken by Phil. And they were pretty good. Although, it wasn’t his skill that made them good. Sure, he did have an eye for what angle to use, what filter, how to make a silhouette stand out.

But what really made all of Dan’s pictures good, was Dan himself. He was a model, his natural beauty doing all the work for Phil. All he had to do was make sure he got the right moment, the one that made his breath catch and his heart falter, and press the shutter. Of course, Dan knew just how to model, turning his head enough to catch the light on his pale throat (although after travelling it was looking more tan and it _hurt_ Phil honest to god), his eyes dark and hair set perfectly on his forehead. In Phil’s opinion though, the best pictures were taken when Dan wasn’t ready. He wasn’t trying to look good (though he never really had to try Dan always looked _good_ ), when he wasn’t looking, when he was asleep.

Dan called it creepy, Phil called it art.

“But I’m just _there_ , I look terrible!” Dan insisted, trying to delete a cute sleeping photo of him as they sat on the couch, wrestling to reach the phone. In it, he was curled up with his arm around a pillow, his face relaxed and peaceful. More than he would even look while awake. Phil had snuck into their bedroom to take it. He should get a prize for that ninja skill honestly.“You look beautiful.” Phil said, holding his phone up high.   
“No, I don’t.” Dan was flushed now, his face setting into a pout as he flopped back on the cushions, and Phil wanted to kiss it away. But he had to be strong, and prove his point.   
“Are you calling me a liar?” Dan sighed, long and slow through his nose. He rolled his eyes the emo teen he was, and looked down at the floor, his socked foot wiggling.  
“No. I’m just…” he frowned a little as he thought. “I’m disagreeing with you.” Phil shook his head and laughed. He pushed his curls back, and stroking a thumb across his freckled cheeks.   
“I think you look perfect.” Dan said nothing, playing with the fringe on the throw pillow.   
“I’m glad you’re getting rest, you need it.” After being on tour for so long, they needed a little time to just. _Sleep_. Dan gave him a look that made him want to pinch his cheeks and also pin him to the couch and kiss him silly.   
“Please don’t post it...” Phil sighed and smiled a little.   
“I won’t. But I’m keeping this picture.” Dan smiled at him, eyes fond even when he was trying to look annoyed by Phil’s antics.   
“You’re lucky I’m in love with you Philip Lester.” Phil grinned, pulling up his phone and snapping a picture.

“Someone has to make sure the world knows how beautiful you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! please leave a comment and a kudos, they really make my day and i try to respond to them asap. follow me on Tumblr too @notalosechesterawinchester have a great weekend! <3  
>  Kay


End file.
